onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 430
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 528 p.16-19 and 529 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Chopper - Zoro | rating = 10.9 | rank = 4 }} "The Imprisoned Royal Shichibukai! Jinbe, Knight of the Sea" is the 430th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy and Buggy find Galdino and together they continue to fight through Level 2 of Impel Down, hounded by both Manticores and Puzzle Scorpions. They are chased into the lair of an enormous beast, the Sphinx, which frightens off the other animals. The Sphinx is a large and powerful creature which, bizarrely, can only speak by saying types of noodles, 'ra-men', 'wonton-men' etc. Galdino attempts to distract the creature by creating wax copies of himself, but only succeeds in provoking the creature into destroying the floor beneath them. With a final cry of 'go-men' (sorry), Luffy, Galdino, Buggy and the Sphinx are all dropped down to Level 3. Elsewhere in the prison, the Shichibukai Jinbe describes to Ace why he attempted to free him and of his debt to Whitebeard. In a nearby cell, Crocodile mockingly states that Whitebeard's time is coming to an end as many people will try and usurp him. The prisoners in the surrounding cells echo his sentiment. Long Summary Some Impel Down guards of Level 6 are talking about how surprisingly quiet it is. One of them says that the people imprisoned there are legendary monsters that have a bounty exceeding 100 million. The guard explains more about Level 6: Eternal Hell how the only way people leave that floor is when they are sentenced to death. Another guard says that dying for the prisoners is better than being locked up. The guards are then informed that warden, the assistant warden, and the Shichibukai Boa Hancock will be arriving soon. The guards are confused on why Hancock would want to visit "Fire Fist" Ace as he is the most dangerous inmate in the entire world now. One guard then remembers another Shichibukai that caused an uproar at Marine Headquarters and the Shichibukai is seen being put into the same cell as Ace. The Shichibukai is revealed to be Jinbe and Jinbe says he cannot accept death. Jinbe says he doesn't care if he loses his title as Shichibukai but only wants to prevent the war. The guards of Level 6 just got word that the Basilisk has damaged the surveillance room and are shocked to hear that the intruders have beaten it. They want to know what's going on at Level 2. On Level 2, Luffy, Buggy, and Galdino are seen running from several Wild Beasts of Hell. Luffy says that they don't have time to keep running while Buggy says that they must or they will become the monster's prey. Luffy, Buggy, and Galdino all attack the monsters at the same time but Luffy hits a Puzzle Scorpion that splits down into smaller beings. The monsters continue to chase after them but eventually lose Luffy and the others. The monsters and Puzzle Scorpions suddenly stop running and hear the sound of stomping and run off in that direction. Luffy, Buggy, and Galdino emerge from hiding from above as it is revealed that Buggy separated his feet and tricked the monsters into running away. However, Buggy blew their cover and the monsters soon start chasing after them again. Buggy then says that he heard that the boss of Level 2 is a large, lion-like creature. Luffy thinks the lion-like monsters chasing them are it but Galdino explains that they are Manticores and they will be trouble if they are caught by them. The Manticores suddenly start to imitate people voices and Galdino tells Luffy and Buggy to ignore them, as they're only randomly repeating what the prisoners have been saying; they don't actually know what it means. Some of the Manticores start saying weird things like "loincloth" and "strawberry panties", which creeps out Buggy (baffled by their stupidity) who asks just who have they been listening to around here. Luffy then asks Galdino how they can get further down and Galdino is surprised to hear that Luffy is not trying to escape. Buggy then tells Galdino that Luffy intends on saving his brother Ace and Galdino is shocked to hear that Luffy and Ace are related. Galdino, not wanting to have any part, tries to escape but is caught by Luffy who asks where the stairs are. Galdino then remembers that the stairs leading to Level 1 also lead down to Level 3 and intends on using Luffy to keep the beast distracted so he can escape to Level 1. Galdino agrees to help out and the group head down some stairs. Galdino ends up running into a large monster and it is revealed to be the guardian of Level 2: the Sphinx. The other monsters run away and the Sphinx suddenly starts to attack Luffy's group. Buggy and Galdino suddenly form a secret "Escape Alliance" and plan on using Luffy as a decoy. Luffy notices Buggy and Galdino doing something but the Sphinx continues to attack Luffy. Luffy dodges the attack and uses Gomu Gomu no Bazooka to knock down the Sphinx. However, this only upsets the Sphinx and Luffy grabs onto the Sphinx's hair while Buggy escapes to high ground. The Sphinx then attacks Galdino but manages to escape by creating a wax figure of himself. Galdino gloats on his powers to the Sphinx and creates more wax figures of himself. The Sphinx then begins to attack the wrong ones and Luffy plays along making the Sphinx hit the wrong ones. Buggy and Galdino are both surprised to see how Luffy is playing along with the Sphinx while other prisoners are getting worried. The Sphinx's crushing causes more problems on Level 2 and Buggy and Galdino attempt to make their getaway. However, the Sphinx crushes the floor too much and a large hole opens sending it, Luffy, Buggy, and Galdino crashing down to Level 3. Back on Level 6, Jinbe is saying how the World Government calls him a "pirate hating pirate" much to Ace's surprise. Jinbe says he spent a lot of time on Whitebeard's ship and admits he likes those guys. Ace recalls Jinbe trying to kill him but Jinbe replies that Ace tried to kill him back. Jinbe then says he wanted to help Whitebeard since Fish-Man Island is at peace because of him. Jinbe remembers the Great Pirate Era that many human pirates invaded Fish-Man Island and it was too much to hold them back. Jinbe says that many Fish-Men and Mermaids were captured and sold but then, Whitebeard appeared saying that the island belongs to him now. Jinbe says he will never forget how Whitebeard protected Fish-Man Island by doing that. Ace tells Jinbe to stop as he is being too hard on himself but Jinbe says he hasn't given up hope. Suddenly, someone from a nearby cell says that it's the perfect time to take down Whitebeard. Suddenly, the other Level 6 prisoners start saying that Whitebeard will die and they want to kill him. Crocodile continues saying how many people will hold back their tears if they didn't get the chance to kill Roger or Whitebeard. Meanwhile, Luffy, Buggy, Galdino, and the Sphinx are still seen falling down to Level 3. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The "next time" segment for this episode is very brief, and plays out on "Mr Children" by Fanfare, as announcements for the tenth One Piece film and tenth anniversary of the series were taking place at the time of its airing. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 430